Control Your Poison
by theatrics
Summary: Blair had far too much power. Georgina wanted to change that. BLAIR/GEORGINA.


**This was originally written for a Secret Santa gift on LiveJournal. I thought I'd post it here. :) They wanted a kind of angst-filled Blair/Georgina. Granted, this is more of a jealousy-factor standpoint, as opposed to dark and angst-ridden. Nevertheless, this transpired! Though, I suppose it's more of a Blair/Serena/Georgina sort of thing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**As always, this is dedicated to my beautiful girl!**

**_THIS IS BORDERLINE MATURE, AS FAR AS RATING GOES. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.  
This story takes places shortly before Georgina's first appearance in 1x15 ("Dangerously Seeking Serena")._**

**By the way, if you're going to be a homophobic asshole, let me put this to you delicately: get the _hell_ away from my stories now.  
**

* * *

Blair Waldorf was a bitch. She was a egocentric, manipulative, worthless, inconsiderate _bitch_. Georgina Sparks had always held a considerate rank of hatred for her. If she wasn't busy delving into everything that Georgina wanted at the moment, or stealing the rest of her objects of interest, then she was lathering Georgina's name up in infamy. The latter, truthfully, Georgina didn't mind too much. After all, it was more her gain, as opposed to Blair's.

It was the concept of it all, however.

Blair had far too much power.

Georgina wanted to change that. It was an ambition that all started with one particular act of Blair's unrighteous stakes of authority: her assertion on Serena.

*** * ***

The rumors were all the same to Blair.

_"Dirty G is back. Hide your boys… and girls."  
"Mistress G's back in town; our own Queen B better watch her perfectly prim ass."  
"If ever a spark was so dangerous, it was that of our deliciously scorned G."_

However, she was scarcely affected or concerned. Whether or not Serena's conscience was spoiled with anxiety or not, Blair found herself incapable of caring. She would sustain her image regardless. The return of an old adversary was hardly anything to jump the gun about. In any case, Gossip Girl's accuracy would always be so restricted.

"Serena," Blair had said earlier, as the pretty blond had paced about her room, looking absolutely flustered. "you're making _me_ nervous; _sit down_ already."

"Blair, you don't—" Serena had stopped herself, her teeth tugging at her lower lip. "Forget it."

Blair's eyes had rounded with concern, if only for a moment. In the sanctity and safety of Blair's room, many wondrous things had occurred between the pair of them. While they fought publicly, unabashedly ripping and shredding each other's throats, in Blair's room, little talking transpired. The clash of lips against lips, skin against skin, hips against hips: it was a secret dance that Blair had allowed herself to become consumed with.

"Whatever you say, S," Her shoulders fell in a haphazard shrug.

Serena's gaze sharply turned on Blair. Her eyes were clouded with mystery; however, Blair felt as though she could catch a mild dash of surprise in the depths of her perfectly blue eyes. Blair couldn't help but feel a bit pleased at the shocked look that Serena sported. Clearly, she hadn't expected such a brash reply.

"You know what," Serena began, after a bit of a pause. "I'm just- I'm going to head back home, okay?"

"You'll call," Blair supplied pointedly, her eyebrows lowering against her forehead in an obvious challenge. She knew precisely how Serena ticked.

Serena scoffed lightly and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"No, Blair," Serena stated indefinitely. "Nothing's wrong. So, there's really no point."

Blair knew that there was no sense in feigning astonishment. When something truly bothered Serena, she almost always closed herself off from the rest of the world, Blair included. In the end, of course, there was always one person standing tall as a makeshift support system for the troubled blonde. Serena would be back, of that Blair was entirely certain.

"See you," Blair clicked her tongue softly, as she watched in vain as Serena swiftly gathered her things and promptly exited Blair's room in a rush of aggravation and apprehension.

*** * ***

Sighing softly, Blair tore herself away from her window, where she had absentmindedly been gazing out periodically. It was such a shame that Serena had left. They had had such extravagant plans laid out for them. Blair had decorated the room splendidly, complete with scented oils and candles. The lights were dim, and she had on her best lingerie beneath a silky soft nightgown. However, Serena was moody, and Blair was too wound up to bother with her after her petulant and unwarranted leave.

All the same, Serena had left nearly a half hour ago. Blair had since been forced to seek comfort from her down comforter and pillows with such malice and distaste as she chomped thoughtlessly on various assortments of candies from a box of Godiva chocolates. She was bored and horny, which was a deadly mix, to say the very least.

Much to Blair's obvious disbelief, though, her attention was snapped away from her Audrey Hepburn movie on her wide-screen television as she heard the elevator creak and chime downstairs. Her mother was long gone, out meeting with a potential, new business partner, and Serena would be at the Palace Hotel's bar or shut up in her room for at least another few hours.

Chewing absentmindedly on her last piece of chocolate, she pushed herself up from her bed and gingerly stepped toward her bedroom door. Craning her head somewhat, she brushed a few strands of her slightly curled brunette locks from her face as she peered around the hallway, suddenly a bit anxious about who could possibly have entered her home. Dorota scarcely used the elevator, after all; her duties kept her in and around the house constantly, without rest.

Tiptoeing lightly, Blair found herself thumping down the stairs at a snail's pace, barely vigilant about her surroundings. She was merely concerned with her present intruder, whomever they may be. She hoped to God abruptly that it wasn't a _male_ intruder. In her current state of dress, she could entice an entire string of creeping and vile men, and that was hardly what she was going for in the slightest.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she blinked her dark eyes in confusion as she spotted no one. There was no one downstairs… _at all_. Narrowing her eyes, she scoffed quietly, irritated that she had made the trip from her comfortable and tempting bed for no reason whatsoever.

Turning on her heels to leave, she began up the stairs, only to be utterly stunned as she saw a dark-haired, equally darkly clothed young woman standing at the top of the stairs, boldly sipping wine from one of _her_ prized glasses.

"Georgina!" Blair hissed, her hackles instantly raised. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" It was a demand, and Blair clearly stressed her authority by noisily stomping her way up the rest of the stairs to stare at her audacious intruder with one of her esteemed, fatal glares.

"I let myself in, B," She spoke in that smooth, careless voice, her pale eyes issuing a silent opposition as they held Blair's gaze evenly. "Nice place you've got. Much nicer than I remembered." Georgina commented casually, as she tapped her black-painted fingernails against the wine glass.

"Did Dorota let you in?" Blair commanded, her lips pursed in a nasty scowl.

"Oh, you mean your maid?" Georgina smirked before taking another sip of her wine. "She was really sweet, B. I told her we were old friends, and she invited me right in. Such a _darling_, really."

Blair was seething. She was absolutely going to _kill_ Dorota later.

Summoning up her best possible icily faux smile, she motioned with her arm down toward the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," She began, her eyes threatening to twitch from fury. "Let _me_ be the one to show you out, then, my dear _Georgie_."

"Ah," Georgina sighed deliberately, and then shook her head. "but that won't be necessary, B. You see," She paused, took the last sip of her wine, and then set it neatly on a nearby table. "I've come to talk to you, perhaps… catch up a little."

"Does Serena know you're here?" Blair growled in response, her patience running dangerously thin.

"Of course," Georgina insisted, her lower lip extending in a half-smile, half-pout, as though she were offended by Blair's offhandedness. "Well, she should, anyway. I sent her some really wonderful gifts, complete with a romantic, little note."

Blair tensed. So, that was why Serena was acting so bizarre. All of a sudden, Blair felt extremely protective of her on-again-off-again best friend and lover. She knew of Georgina's record, essentially everyone on the Upper East Side did; however, she had no clue as to the extent of Georgina's obvious hold on Serena.

"Get out," Blair practically snarled the words as she pointed a perfectly and newly manicured finger down the stairs.

"B, I just don't think that's—"

"Get out _now_," Blair insisted frostily, her eyes narrowed in lethal defiance. "I'm not above calling hotel security on your ass, Georgie. Now, _get out_," She moved aside expectantly, immediately forming a path for the other girl. "And leave Serena and I both _alone_."

"Funny," Georgina began, taking a threatening step toward the furious brunette in front of her. "You want me to leave, and yet…" She reached out slowly, her fingertips just barely brushing the exposed skin of Blair's arm before it was brutally slapped away by one of Blair's able hands. "You still so fondly call me _Georgie_."

"It's just what I've always called you, Georgina," Blair hissed, rolling her eyes. "Now, stop wasting my time. I've got things to do."

But, Georgina ignored her entirely, only edging closer. Blair's muscles were visibly taut at this point.

"Things to do?" Georgina echoed, smirking, as her fingertips traced over the sheer material of Blair's delicate nightgown. "In _this_ outfit?"

"Shut up," Blair jeered, recoiling from her, only to realize that there was suddenly a wall behind her. "I just woke up."

"It's seven-thirty at night."

"Serena spent the night last night," Blair waved her hand vainly. "But, that's none of your business, Georgina. _Get out_."

Anger flashed in Georgina's eyes unexpectedly.

"Serena?" Georgina growled the girl's name, and then shoved a hand into Blair's shoulder. "So, this little dress is for her?" She seemed mystified by the idea.

"I- ah, _no_," Blair regained herself quickly, virtually unfazed.

"It _is_."

Blair found herself at a loss. Georgina had caught Serena and Blair kissing multiple times, particularly that one occasion in the hot tub during that party in the tenth grade. Blair had been mortified, and Georgina had never allowed her to put it behind her. However, Blair had also never forgotten the evident jealousy in Georgina's cold eyes.

"So what if it is?" Blair ventured coolly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't deserve her," Georgina replied sharply, her gaze fixed on Blair intentionally.

Blair felt her hands curling up into fists.

"I always took you for a crazy, psychotic bitch, G," Blair began subtly, a smirk dwelling on her fox-like features. "but never for a jealous one."

Georgina rounded on her rapidly, her hands pressing roughly against Blair's shoulders, pinning her heavily to the wall. Blair merely let out a quiet squeak of retaliation before she found herself face-to-face with the female incarnation of the devil herself. Georgina was positively _livid_.

"Listen, Waldorf, I'm not here for small talk," Georgina snarled into her ear, her fingernails digging into Blair's bare shoulders. "so spare me the sensitivities."

"Get your grimy, _filthy_ hands off me, Georgina," Blair demanded, her eyes flashing defiance. "or I swear to _God_, you'll regret it."

"No," Georgina's glittered devilishly. "I'm going to show you something."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blair countered crossly, her breathing heavy as she motionlessly fought off Georgina's grasp.

Georgina's lips lingered threateningly close to Blair's as she held onto her, aware of their present position near the stairs.

"You think that you know what Serena really wants?" Georgina's voice was now dark and insistent. "Well, then, I'm just going to have to call your bluff, Blair Waldorf, and prove to you that you'll _never_ be able to satisfy her like _I_ can."

Blair's eyes narrowed once again, and she jerked her head away before Georgina could react.

"Fuck off," She hissed callously, her hands knocking against Georgina's arms in painful, striking motions. Georgina merely winced as she stabilized her hold on the other girl.

"Just let me show you," Georgina coaxed her gently, her voice sugary sweet as her eyes darkened with intent.

"Don't you dar—"

Blair could scarcely speak before Georgina's lips covered her own. She squealed softly and unexpectedly, her body writhing against the other girl's before Georgina's own pressed against hers. Blair refused to kiss back; all she could think about was committing the ultimate betrayal to Serena: allowing someone else in her bedroom. Squirming beneath Georgina's hold, she suddenly found herself melting, however horrifying that was.

Georgina's hold was rough and unforgiving. Her hands grasped onto her body with such strength, that it nearly knocked the breath out of Blair. Georgina's hands moved down, against the nightgown, her fingertips tracing heavy paths over her neck, then her collarbones, then her breasts, where they squeezed suddenly and mercilessly, causing Blair to moan into Georgina's mouth, her body tensing.

It was difficult to lie and say that Georgina wasn't a skilled kisser, because she _was_. The way that her lips curled and pressed into Blair's sent astonishing shivers up and down Blair's spine. Blair felt her back arching, despite her fervent refusal to return the kiss just yet. However, as Georgina's teeth tugged at the tender skin of Blair's bottom lip, both girls were forced to break for a moment for air.

With her breath hot against Georgina's lips, Blair hesitated, her chest heaving with Georgina's hands still cupping her promising, supple breasts.

"Tell me you don't want this," Georgina began, her voice just barely a whisper. "and I'll stop."

Blair was taken aback. This was hardly in Georgina's character. What Georgina wanted, she took. There were never any doubts, hard feelings, or questions asked. Blair knew that there had to be some sort of catch.

"But, you don't really want that," Georgina continued, her fingertips slipping lower and lower, until they brushed the thin layer of materials that kept that precious place between Blair's legs hidden from her. "… do you, you little whore?"

Blair's body went rigid, and her eyes rolled back slightly, as she brushed her back against the wall. She wanted to say 'no,' to tell Georgina to get the hell out of her house, but she couldn't.

She was too weak.

She was too fucking horny.

"No," Blair growled the word, forcing her lips back onto Georgina's in a heated and brutal kiss. She tangled her fingers in Georgina's soft, dark hair, her back arching as her hips clashed against the other girl's. Blair had clearly missed the contented sigh of sorts supplied by her shady lover; either that, or she had simply chosen to ignore it, because soon she found herself hazardously leading Georgina to her bedroom, where she then locked the door and practically threw the other girl onto her bed.

"No, no," Georgina began, as she flipped Blair onto her back and held her down by means of straddling Blair's perfect, inviting waist. "This isn't your call, Waldorf."

"_What_?" Blair glared at her furiously.

"Shut up," Georgina silenced her with a kiss, as she tugged teasingly at the thin nightgown that regrettably concealed Blair's sexy, positively delectable lingerie. "I told you, tonight it's all on me." Georgina's voice was a menacing purr.

Blair groaned in irritation, but didn't protest, as Georgina began to strip the nightgown from her body. Little by little, it peeled off her, revealing her teasing pink-and-black corset with matching, lacy undergarments.

As Georgina admired the absolutely naughty get-up, Blair found herself scowling. She hated herself for letting _Georgina Sparks_ get her like this, but it was just too much to deny that burning sensation of pleasure that was clawing persistently at her belly.

"I fucking hate you," Blair promised her solely, her gaze callous and unrelenting.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Georgina taunted Blair sardonically, her eyes still set on the wondrous attire that had been awaiting her beneath that flimsy, chic nightgown.

"Don't talk," Blair managed, between her tightly pursed, full lips. "You're killing the mood."

"Tell that to Serena next time you're fucking her," Georgina retorted icily, as she rolled her hips against Blair's, drawing a muted moan from the squirming brunette beneath her.

"You ungrateful, little—"

Blair's words were in vain, once again, as Georgina's hasty, yet trained fingers essentially ripped down Blair's lacy, pink underwear, causing a hiss of defiance to slip past the fiery brunette's lips. In that moment, Blair knew that she couldn't possibly resist any longer, in spite of herself.

All she could think about was Serena's precise and caring hands, even in the face of Georgina's blatant, malicious touch. Georgina worked her hands over Blair's compliant and flawless body, her fingertips pointedly curling and applying pressure in all the right places. Blair willed herself to only moan on occasion, as she found it increasingly challenging to deny herself the obvious pleasure presented to her.

"You love it," Georgina spoke darkly into Blair's ear, her lips pressing against the skin there, while her teeth tugged at Blair's soft, pleading earlobe.

Blair shifted, her body aching to be out of that pesky corset suddenly. However, it appeared as though Georgina had no intention of offering her such a luxury.

"_No_," Blair insisted, turning her head away from Georgina, even as Georgina's hands worked so diligently between her legs, causing Blair to lean into her touch.

Blair's body tightened and relaxed, as she attempted to convince herself that this was Serena handling her with her knowledgeable, gifted hands. Though, that was a difficult feat, considering the amount of force that Georgina was throwing upon her.

"Don't lie, Waldorf," She bit down a bit harder on the other girl's ear, forcing Blair to squeal slightly. "If you were Serena, you'd be in heaven right now."

"Serena doesn't want _you_."

"Serena's a dirty slut; she'd take anyone that wanted her." Georgina's pace quickened all of a sudden, just in time with the tightening of Blair's muscles.

"You're such a bitch," Blair breathed, gasping abruptly, as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her out of nowhere, causing her hips and body to jerk in uncontrollable motions. She was in absolute heaven, and she hated herself for it.

"I'm the bitch?" Georgina chuckled threateningly. "So says Blair Waldorf."

"Shut—" Blair's hips jerked upward again, and it took a moment for her to regain her composure. "Shut up, Georgina."

"Please," Georgina replied, with a dark and seductive objective. "_Georgie_."

"In your dreams."

"Whatever you say, B," Georgina's fingers ventured further, triggering a much louder and grander reaction from Blair, as she hit such a tender spot within her. "Now, just shut up and come. Just like your slut girlfriend would."

"She's not my—"

"I said shut up, didn't I?" Georgina stopped momentarily, only to draw a demanding, soft groan from Blair, who was already agonizingly close to her climax. "We both know that you wanted this. You're no different from Serena."

"Yes, I am," Blair maintained, her back arching slightly as she silently begged for more attention. Her stomach was burning with lust and arousal, while her mind was plagued with thoughts of Serena's gorgeously exposed, perfect body. "I'm _Blair Waldorf_."

"Yes, well," Georgina smirked, her fingertips curling brusquely. "_I_ am Georgina Sparks, and I'm about to make _Blair Waldorf_—"

In that moment, Blair realized that her body had taken its own course. Her mind seized and went blank, and suddenly all she could see was Georgina on top of her, working her fingers over her in such a tantalizing way that it had inevitably thrown Blair over the edge.

Blair's back arched, her lips parted, and her legs spread further as she tilted her head back and moaned, unaware as to how loudly the beckoning sound of it all was. All she could truly feel were the waves of white-hot pleasure that racked through her deprived body, causing her to arch upward, to push her hips against Georgina's skillful, albeit harsh hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her hips and body jerked, swiftly clutched by the inevitable rush of her oncoming, deliciously fierce orgasm.

She would be lying if she said that Serena had ever given her something better. And that was genuinely unfortunate.

Blair's chest heaved, her breathing labored, as she laid there, only partially exposed, with Georgina perched somewhat on her bare legs. She ran her tongue over her dry lips, her mouth thankful for the draft of cool air that hit the roof of her mouth each time she breathed in. Her body was drenched in small, pinhead-sized drops of sweat, while her toes were curled unabashedly from the abrupt pleasure of the incident.

It took a few moments, but Blair's eyes soon opened to find such a smug look resting on Georgina's sharp and mysterious features that it made her physically ill.

"What did I tell you, Waldorf?" She said simply, as she slung one of her legs over to where the other one was. Her deed was done, apparently. "You're quick."

Blair's mouth was dry. She couldn't say that Georgina was lying, because she wasn't. She had been there while she had come; she had seen her come; and more importantly, she had _felt_ her come. It was sort of difficult to lie about something of that nature.

Georgina watched Blair expectantly, her eyebrows lowered.

"How are you going to explain that to Serena, _hm_?"

"I'm not," Blair shrugged her shoulders indifferently, which caught Georgina somewhat off-guard. "After all, it wasn't _you_ who caused that in the first place."

"Oh?" Georgina laughed derisively. "I guess you'll say that it was all your precious _Serena's_ doing, then, right, B?"

Blair's flushed lips formed a tight smirk.

"What can I say? The girl's got talent," She curled her fingers and brushed her own hair behind one of her ears. "Even when she's not around to stake a claim to her work."

"You've got to be kidding me," Georgina rolled her eyes and scoffed, visibly overtaken with incredulity.

"You didn't let me finish," Blair asserted, her fingers coiling around the material of Georgina's shirt before slipping unceremoniously into the pocket of the other girl's miniature leather jacket.

Georgina scarcely looked pleased; in fact, her face contorted into a scowl of palpable annoyance.

"Tonight wasn't about Serena, anyway, was it?" Blair inquired innocently, one of her eyebrows raised. Georgina simply recoiled and willed herself to stand, her hands bared into fists.

"It was all about Serena, B," Georgina managed, through gritting teeth. "It will _always be all about Serena_."

"Really, Georgie?" Blair's chuckled softly, snatched her own panties into her hands, and then nonchalantly slipped them back on.

"Shut up, Waldorf," Georgina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest loosely. "You're making this more than it is. We both know who Serena rightfully belongs with."

"She's not property, you know, G."

Georgina fumed and backed away, her gaze away from Blair.

"Well, you sure as hell can't have her."

"And neither can you."

Georgina whipped around, preparing to strike back with the utmost fury. However, she was stunned into silence at the sight of her own cell phone and only credit card in Blair's hands. Georgina's eyes widened significantly before she formed a vicious, sinister scowl.

"You little bitch!"

"You expected a solitary hit-and-run?" Blair chuckled knowingly. "I'm _Blair Waldorf_, Georgie," She reminded her matter-of-factly as she curled her fingers around both critical items and moved toward the other girl. "I come with a price."


End file.
